


Molting

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [59]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Established Gabriel/Lucifer, Fluff, Hurt Gabriel, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Loving Lucifer, M/M, One Shot, Slash, Tumblr Prompt, molting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Lucifer/Gabriel and "Gabriel's wings are molting."</p>
<p>Lucifer comforts his little brother during a rough molting season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molting

“Oi,” Lucifer scolded, a thin frown pinching at his brows. “Don’t do that. You’re just making it so that it gets worse later on.”

Gabriel huffed out an irritated sigh, ceasing in his fruitless effort to scratch at his wings. He separated the appendages and spanned them out, glaring at the thinner patches of missing feathers throughout his wings.

“I freaking _hate_ molting season,” Gabriel growled.

Lucifer chuckled, stepping forward silently. “Everyone hates molting season, Gabriel,” he soothed.

“As they should,” Gabriel snapped, turning his eyes back toward the older archangel. He threw his hand out in a furious gesture toward Lucifer’s pristine white wings, exclaiming, “You don’t even seem to be fretting over it though! Why aren’t you going stir-crazy like me?”

“Because unlike you, I wasn’t graced with a particular stressful molting pattern,” Lucifer placated, walking up to his younger brother and curling his hands warmly around Gabriel’s biceps.

Gabriel snorted. “Well, now I hate _you_.”

Lucifer grinned. “You don’t.”

“No, seriously. I do. I really, _really_ hate you right now, in this moment.”

“God punishes those who lie, baby bird,” Lucifer purred, stroking his hands up and down Gabriel’s arms.

Gabriel smirked for a split-second before his face winced violently. The younger archangel slowly threw his head back, a pitiful groan trembling from his throat.

“I _hate_ this,” Gabriel whined, his wings twitching with a rustle of feathers.

Lucifer pressed his lips together as a few more golden feathers slipped free from the six-winged arrangement. Eyes flitting back over to watch his brother’s face, Lucifer softened instantly at the true pain etched in Gabriel’s face, and crumbled even further as gorgeous amber eyes flooded with tears of agony and discomfort.

Molting season had always been a rough time for Gabriel. Having been graced with six wings each, archangels had it the worst out of the entire Heavenly Host when it came time to shed their feathers. The pain and irritation and inflammation and itching that came with molting was bad enough on a normal scale.

But for some reason, even on the higher level of archangel tolerance, Gabriel had always been the one who had it the absolute worst out of the four; Lucifer remembered infinite years in which Gabriel could not even bring himself to stand from the ground, tears streaming from his face, as feathers littered the floor around him at a rapid pace. 

When they were younger, Lucifer, along with Michael and Raphael, would take turns easing as much of Gabriel’s pain as possible during these times.

Now, however, it really was no question why Gabriel preferred to have Lucifer around during this particular season.

“I know, baby bird,” Lucifer murmured, leaning in and kissing Gabriel’s lips gently. “I know. I’m sorry.”

Gabriel huffed, slamming his lips closed to keep a sob from escaping.

“Hey,” Lucifer said, coaxing Gabriel to meet his eyes. “How about this? I take your over to your room and lie you down on your stomach. Then I’ll warm up some water and I’ll clean off the feathers that may have gotten caught or twisted. Then we’ll relax on the bed, I’ll rub your back, and we’ll see if we can’t get you to fall asleep; you’ve barely rested at all this week. Okay? Sound good?”

Gabriel sniffed, nodding eagerly.

“That… that actually sounds amazing right now,” Gabriel answered softly, weakly smiling as a tear slipped free down his cheek, his wings twitching once more.

Lucifer kissed away the damp trail it left behind.

“Great. Let’s go,” he whispered, tenderly cupping Gabriel’s face in his hands as he pressed a small kiss to the tip of Gabriel’s nose before gently leading his brother away.


End file.
